


6 years of Piper (and a little epilogue- kind of)

by ihaveathirdeye



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, and jason/Piper, bc there's so much fan art of skinny piper, but i don't see her like that, chubby piper, cutie jason, i wanted to do both, idk - Freeform, idk what this is, kids in love, kind of insecure piper, like body positivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihaveathirdeye/pseuds/ihaveathirdeye
Summary: I guess everyone has just looked at themselves and thought something negative at least once and I really felt like I wanted to read a jason/piper fic but I don't like skinny piper in fics bc skinny should not be the default for characters if weight or body type is not specifiedAnd there weren't any fics I could find with chubby bubs piper so here





	

**Author's Note:**

> I guess everyone has just looked at themselves and thought something negative at least once and I really felt like I wanted to read a jason/piper fic but I don't like skinny piper in fics bc skinny should not be the default for characters if weight or body type is not specified  
> And there weren't any fics I could find with chubby bubs piper so here  
> 

Piper is 9 when she first hears someone make a comment about her weight. She isn't overweight, but not exactly skinny either. She likes chocolate and cheese and fries, so she doesn't stop eating them, but she does make a habit of sucking in her stomach at school and at her dad's parties. 

Piper is 11 when a boy at school calls her fat. She brushes it off and scoffs.

Piper is 12 and a half when a brown-haired boy she doesn't even know sneers she's fat after he tries to trip her. She shoots him a dirty look, and heads back into class. It doesn't really hurt when people say that. Not as much as it used to.  
She's heard about anorexia and bulimia, and while she doesn't have an urge to vomit after she eats or starve herself, they don't seem too bad.

Piper is 13 when she begins to swing between thinking she loves herself and is perfect and thinking she needs to diet and wear makeup and stop being such an eyesore. It doesn't help when she starts noticing Jason Grace, a cute blond boy with a scar on his lip and a smile that blinds.

Piper is 14 when their teacher assigns seats and puts Jason next to her. He smiles that smile of his and Piper melts. She makes an extra effort to tilt her head up and wear long sleeves, and even puts on some tinted chapstick.  
Jason knows her friend Leo, so he sits with them sometimes. Her friends are loud, with Will making jokes that get people laughing so hard they choke, more laughter at Frank's hilarious reactions to Will's jokes, and Piper and Lacy singing off key and dancing horribly along to their songs. Piper thinks Jason isn't shallow enough to care about looks. It makes her feel better.

Piper is 15 when she is a freshman in high school and realizes she hasn't worn shorts or skirts in a year. She doesn't intend to.  
She's also 15 when Jason tells her she's pretty by accident, then turns beet red, stammers an excuse, and runs out to the field. Piper manages to miss the whole 'omg i just admitted i like you' vibe, and assumes he's repulsed. 

Piper is still 15 when Jason tells her he likes her. She's 15 when one day, she stares at the ground and quietly asks him if he wishes she was skinny, and she's the same age when he tells her no and gives her a hug and lets her stay like that until her dad's assistant calls to tell Piper that she's here to pick her up. 

When Piper is 24, nine years later, she looks into the mirror, at her wedding dress, and smiles. It's nowhere near a size zero, and Piper realized a long time ago that it didn't need to be.


End file.
